Mis prácticas en San Mungo
by jessyriddle
Summary: Augustus Pye está estudiando para ser sanador y tendrá que pasar por todas las plantas del hospital antes de decidir que elegirá como especialidad. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Augustus Pye aparece en el libro _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_ como sanador en prácticas atendiendo al señor Weasley, por lo que se me ocurrió una pequeña crónica de su paso por los diferentes pabellones del hospital.

* * *

_ La inteligencia consiste no sólo en el conocimiento, sino también en la destreza de aplicar los conocimientos en la práctica. _

_Aristóteles_

No es nada fácil pasar de teoría a práctica, sobre todo cuando se puede tratar de vida o muerte de algún paciente; eso Augustus lo sabe muy bien.  
Después de un año estudiando solo teoría, hoy empezaba sus prácticas en el hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, donde ,cada algún tiempo, iría cambiando de planta para poder conocer todos las especialidades que ofrecían.

Era su primer día como sanador en prácticas y estaba nervioso, siempre había tenido las mejores calificaciones, pero ahora, no podía permitir equivocarse.  
El sanador Lauren, el encargado de la planta baja, lo llevaba por el pasillo buscando una habitación en especial.  
-Aquí está, vamos- le dijo abriendo la puerta.  
Se situaron a lado de la cama donde un joven, parecía estar dormido.  
-Bien Pye, es tu primer caso, es algo sencillo, el paciente tuvo un accidente en escoba y se fracturó las piernas, ¿qué se hace en ese caso?-le preguntó su superior.  
- Depende señor, si el hueso está dividido en dos o tres partes con un simple hechizo se arregla, pero si está dividido en demasiadas partes es mejor retirar los pedazos y usar la poción crece huesos.-  
-¡Exacto! Es todo tuyo- dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
"Muy bien, eso es sencillo" pensó el sanador.  
Tras realizar un hechizo diagnostico, descubrió que solo tenia dos fracturas y con otro hechizo logró arreglarlo; después de lanzar un último hechizo diagnóstico y confirmar que todo estaba en perfecto orden, lo apuntó en el expediente del paciente y salió de la habitación.

Dos meses habían pasado desde su ingreso y, tras la aprobación de su superior, lo iban a cambiar de planta.  
El sanador Smethwyck era el encargado de la primera planta, que se dedicaba a las heridas provocadas por criaturas.  
-Ven Pye, tenemos un caso nuevo-  
Llegando a la sala de mordeduras el sanador Smethwyck, se dirigió a él.  
-Pye, ese hombre llegó hace unas horas, paramos el sangrado pero en cuanto se quitan los vendajes empieza otra vez a salir sangre, es un caso grave, fue mordido por una serpiente pero parece que tenia algún veneno extraño que no permite cerrar heridas.-  
-Supongo que le están administrando pociones regeneradoras de sangre- quiso confirmar el practicante.  
-Por supuesto, entremos-  
Tras quitarle los vendajes al paciente, la herida empezó a sangrar, tratando inútilmente de encontrar una solución al problema, le llegó una idea.  
-Señor ¿han intentado cerrarla por métodos muggles?- si no había nada mágico que pudiera cerrar la herida, tal vez las puntadas muggles podrían servir.  
-No, ¿conoces alguno?- preguntó interesado el jefe.  
-Claro, soy nacido-muggle-  
-Siiiii, quiero que me curen como muggle- gritó el paciente.  
-Señor Weasley, tranquilícese por favor, aun no sabemos si funcionará-trató de razonar el sanador.  
-Pues que esperan, ya quiero saber como cierran heridas los muggles- contestó emocionado.  
Tras invocar pinzas, aguja e hilo, comenzó a cocer la herida, despacio y completamente concentrado. Lo había visto hacer de su padre muchas veces en su consultorio, pero él nunca lo había intentado, hasta ahora.  
Al terminar, los dos sanadores se quedaron viendo la herida, esperando que en cualquier momento se abriese y empezara a sangrar.  
Parecía estar funcionando, pero unos minutos después, el hilo empezó a disolverse abriendo nuevamente la herida.  
Frustrados, los dos sanadores, empezaron a investigar algún material resistente al veneno de serpiente, descubriendo que los hilos de nylon, después de pasar por una poción especial y ser reforzados con hechizos, podían mantener la herida cerrada durante medio día, que ayudaba en la regeneración de sangre y para que pudiera empezar el proceso de cicatrización,

Un par de meses después de que se hiciera "famoso" en el hospital, fue trasladado a la segunda planta, dedicada a los virus mágicos.  
Su primer caso en esa planta, fue el de un niño que presentaba viruela de dragón, por suerte fue detectado a tiempo y con la cura creada por la curandera Gorsemoor, se recuperó rápidamente.  
En su experiencia, los virus mágicos eran de lo mas aburrido, puesto que era raro encontrar alguna enfermedad que no tenia cura y la mayoría de las veces estaban internados solo para evitar contagios, no porque presentaba un desafío médico.

No pudo estar más feliz, cuando lo cambiaron a la tercera planta, sobre envenenamientos provocados por pociones y plantas.  
Curiosamente, el primer caso que presenció era el del señor Duvait, que había sido envenenado con amortentia mal realizada.  
El jefe de la planta, el sanador Smith, le había comentado que, cada año aumentaban mas los envenenamientos de filtros de amor mal hechos, y que debían reportar todos los casos de pociones mal realizadas y posiblemente vendidas ilegalmente, a las oficinas de los aurores.  
Además de algunos casos de pústulas provocadas por bubotubérculos, y uno que otro envenenamiento por belladona, su paso por ese pabellón fue bastante tranquilo.

Eran los últimos meses de su práctica, y finalmente, tendría que atender la cuarta planta, sobre los daños provocados por hechizos.  
En ese piso se encontraban tres famosos magos, que residían permanentemente en el hospital. Los aurores Alice y Frank Longbottom y el escritor Gilderoy Lockhart.; aunque no habían tenido ningún avance importante, sobre todo para los dos aurores, los sanadores no se daban por vencidos, siempre intentaban encontrar alguna técnica nueva para poder usar.  
Augustus, después de investigar en tomos médicos muggles, quiso intentar la terapia de electroshock con la pareja de ex aurores, pero aparentemente ni los métodos muggles podían ayudar a esas personas.

Cuando sus meses de práctica finalmente acabaron, le hicieron la gran pregunta.  
-Dígame Pye, ¿en que le gustaría especializarse?- preguntó el director del colegio de sanadores.  
-Señor, escojo especializarme en…-


End file.
